NEW APPA ?
by Jaezee Shim
Summary: Bagaimana jika JaeJoong mendapatkan seorang Appa baru yang usianya hanya satu tahun di atasnya ? Dan ternyata Appanya sangat usil. sepertinya hari-hari JaeJoong akan sangat berwarna setelah kedatangan sang Appa.
1. Chapter 1

**TITTLE : NEW APPA ?**

**CAST : Kim JaeJoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho**

**OC : Kim Soohyun (JaeJoong's Umma)**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Family, romance, fluff , dll**

Desclaimer : YunJae is belong to each other and God. I have only the stories

Enjoy ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ NEW APPA ? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

** PROLOG**

Annyeong ...

Kim JaeJoong imnida

17 Tahun

Appa dan ummaku sudah berpisah. Sekarang appaku meneruskan bisnis perusahaannya yang berpusat di Jepang. Sedangkan aku tinggal bersama ummaku di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Selama hampir satu minggu ini aku tinggal sendirian adalah seorang aktris yang populer disini. Dia masih muda ketika melahirkanku, sekarang saja usianya masih 37 tahun. Waktu memutuskan untuk menikah dan melahirkan aku, karir umma sedang berada di puncak, namun dia tidak menyembunyikan perihal tentang diriku. Dia bangga memiliki aku. Walaupun dia sangat sibuk, namun dia begitu memperhatikanku, ketika tidak ada dirumah, dia akan meneleponku hanya untuk sekedar mengingatkanku untuk makan dan sebagainya. itulah sebabnya aku sangat menyayangi ummaku.

Ah ...

Dirumah ini sekarang aku benar-benar sendirian, Lee Ahjuma yang sudah kuanggap bibiku sendiri yang sudah lama bekerja untuk keluargaku, tiba-tiba harus cuti bekerja karena anak bungsunya sakit dan harus merawatnya. Jadilah aku disini selama 3 hari mengurusi diriku sendiri.

Huft ...

Terkadang karena kecerobohanku ... aku malah membuat rumah berantakan bukannya malah bertambah bersih dan rapih. Aku tidak pandai membereskan rumah.

Aish ...

Hey ... tapi walaupun aku namja , aku cukup pandai memasak. Aku sering membantu Ahjuma memasak dan sedikit-sedikit aku belajar darinya, walau hasil masakanku tidak seenak ahjuma, tapi lumayan enak.

**_Tingtong ... tingtong ..._**

"Joonggie ~~~ah ... ayo berangkat "

Ah ... dia sudah memanggil, aku segera menyambar tasku, meminum susuku dengan cepat, dan berlalu dari ruang makan tanpa menghabiskan sarapanku.

"Sudah siap ?"

"Nee ... "

"kkaja .. "

Dialah Shim Changmin , sahabatku, teman baikku, temanku sejak kecil, saudaraku , kakakku, adikku, guruku, Dia adalah pelindungku. Penyemangatku, dialah segalanya untukku.

_Min~ah _begitulah panggilanku untuknya (walau dia selalu protes karena panggilan itu menurutnya adalah panggilan untuk yeoja) dia adalah tetanggaku. Rumahnya persis disebelah rumahku. Dia yang selalu menemaniku ketika aku kesepian. Dia adalah pria yang sangat baik dengan senyum 1000 watt nya yang sangat menawan. Walaupun sejak kecil aku sudah sering melihat senyumnya, tapi terkadang aku masih berdebar ketika dia tersenyum manis padaku. Hei tapi tidak sembarang orang dapat melihat senyumannya itu lho ... hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang dapat melihatnya.

Setiap hari kami berangkat kesekolah bersama. Jarak rumah kami menuju kesekolah tidak terlalu jauh, jalan santai selama 15 menit kami akan sampai di sekolah. Sekarang kami duduk di kelas 2 SMA Shinki. Sekolah umum dengan beragam siswa di dalamnya. Kami juga teman sekelas. Baru pada kelas 2 inilah aku sekelas dengan Changmin. Jadi segala lah yang berhubungan dengan sekolah bisa ku diskusikan dengannya.

Oiya ..

Aku mengikuti club atletik, aku mampu berlari cepat. Spesialis lari jarak pendek. Beberapa kali aku mengikuti lomba antar sekolah dan pertandingan daerah dengan memperoleh beberapa kemenangan.

Sedangkan Changmin, dengan tubuh tingginya itu dia menjadi _ace _dalam club basket. Sebenarnya dia lebih suka bersantai dibawah pohon, berbaring menyandar pada batang kokoh pohon, membaca buku dengan kacamata bertengger di depan kedua matanya, sedangkan mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah cemilan yang dibelinya di kantin, sambil menungguku berlatih selepas pulang sekolah.

Aku sempat mengajaknya ikut club kami, dengan kakinya yang panjang, dia pasti akan dengan mudah memenangkan berbagai turnamen, tapi pasti dia akan bilang

_"aku tidak suka berkeringat"_

Begitulah katanya ...

Namun ... sejak kelas 2 inilah dia mulai mengikuti club basket. . .

"JaeJoong~ah ... Changmin~Ah ... "

Suara nyaring yang lebih mirip seperti suara lumba-lumba dari seorang namja berwajah imut dengan rambut jabrik berwarna coklat tua menyambut kami ketika kami memasuki ruang kelas.

Dia tersenyum manis kearah kami.

"Yoo ... ~~" Sahut Changmin malas

"Junsu-ya ... " sahutku ..

Aku duduk dibangku single ku disebelah kanan Junsu, Sedangkan Changmin duduk disebelah Kananku, aku menjadi penengah di antara mereka, karena jika berdekatan mereka pasti akan bertengkar terus.

Dialah Kim Junsu, sahabatku sejak aku masuk SMA, sudah 2 tahun ini kami sekelas. Dia memiliki suara tawa yang khas, selalu ceria dan bersemangat, dia ini adalah kapten tim sepak bola di SMA kami. Karena dia jugalah Changmin jadi 'terpaksa' mengikuti club basket.

"Jae-ah ... lihat, Changminmu itu selalu saja dingin padaku " Ujar Junsu merajuk, Changmin mendengus kesal mendengarnya

"Ya .. gara-gara kau, aku jadi harus berkeringat setelah pulang sekolah karena harus latihan di club" balas Changmin

"Ya ... Ya ... kenapa menyalahkanku, itu semua kan salahmu sendiri " bantah Junsu

Aku tersenyum mendengar mereka kembali bertengkar.

Betul ... Changmin dan Junsu pernah melakukan taruhan. Awalnya karena Junsu melalu meledek Changmin yang terlihat terlalu santai, dia mengejek Changmin dengan mengatakan kalau Changmin pasti tidak bisa berlari karena kaki panjangnya, tersulut emosi akhirnya Changmin menantang Junsu untuk lomba lari.

Changmin bilang kalau dia menang, Junsu harus mentraktirnya makan siang selama seminggu penuh, dan Junsu yang tahu bahwa Changmin tidak suka berkeringat, mengatakan bahwa jika dia yang menang maka Changmin harus masuk salah satu club olah raga di sekolah.

Dan ... hei ... terang saja Junsu yang waktu itu adalah calon kapten club sepak bola yang memenangkan taruhan mereka. Dan akhirnya Changmin 'dengan senang hati' mengikuti sebuah club, dan dia memilih club basket. Walaupun awalnya terkesan terpaksa, tapi dia ternyata sangat pintar bermain basket dan sekarang dia menjadi andalan club basket.

Beginilah hari-hariku. Selalu ramai, Changmin yang pendiam akan menjadi cerewet jika sudah berhadapan dengan Junsu yang juga cerewet, mereka senang sekali bertengkar, memperdebatkan bahkan hal-hal yang kecil. Aku hanya menanggapi sesekali sambil tertawa.

Keadaan ini akan bertambah ramai ketika jam istirahat.

Seperti sekarang, kami bertiga sudah berada di kantin, mencari bangku kosong yang sepertinya sudah di isi oleh para siswa yang tengah kelaparan.

"Su-ie baby ... JaeJoong-ah ... Changmin-ah ... "

Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dari salah satu bangku kantin.

"Chunnie ... " Junsu langsung berlari menghampiri namja casanova itu secepat kilat dan langsung duduk di sampingnya. Aku dan Changmin mengikutinya dan mengambil posisi duduk di depan mereka. Dialah Park Yoochun, kekasih dari Junsu. Waktu kelas satu kami berempat sekelas, dan terpisah ketika kelas dua, Kami bertiga sekelas, dan Yoochun sendirian. Kami akan bertemu ketika jam istirahat seperti ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersaman hingga bel istirahat berakhir.

Kadang selepas pulang sekolah kami juga selalu berkumpul. Rumahku yang paling sering menjadi tempat berkumpul. Karena mereka tahu aku akan kesepian sendirian di rumah, maka mereka akan datang dan menghabiskan waktu dirumahku. Terkadang sampai menginap dan berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Seperti hari ini.

Kami sedang berkumpul di rumahku. Changmin sedang mengajari Junsu pelajaran fisika yang tidak dimengerti olehnya, sesekali mereka bertengkar karena Junsu yang tidak juga mengerti materi yang di ajarkan Changmin, dan Changmin yang tidak sabaran mengajari Junsu. Denting piano dengan melodi acak nan merdu terdengar dari sudut ruang keluarga, sepertinya Yoochun sedang kembali menciptakan melodi-melodi indah. Sementara aku, sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan makan malam untuk kami semua.

Aku sengaja agak cepat memasak makan malam kami, karena aku harus menyiapkan banyak makanan jika mereka datang. Soal urusan makanan, merekalah jagonya, terlebih Changmin, dan Junsu di urutan ke dua. Sayuran, daging, dan lauk pauk lainnya aku masak, tak apalah sesekali memasak banyak begini, toh aku senang karena mereka bisa menemaniku malam weekend seperti ini. Aku senang.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ NEW APPA ? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AUTHOR's POV**

Ke empat orang itu sedang asik dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Suara teriakan bersautan dari sipemilik suara lumba-lumba dan suara tenor. Denting piano mengalun lembut, dan aroma harum makanan semerbak memenuhi ruangan.

**TingTong**

Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan mereka

"Biar aku yang buka " Ujar suara husky, namja casanova itu lantas berlalu dari ruang tengah menuju ke pintu masuk untuk membuka kan pintu rumah.

"Annyeong ... "

Seorang Yeoja cantik ada di depan rumah

"Woah ... ahjumma ... " Yoochun langsung memeluk si Yeoja tanpa menyuruhnya masuk ke rumah terlebih dahulu.

**Bletak**

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Yoochun, membuat namja berdahi lebar itu mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Jangan panggil aku Ahjumma, aigo ... sudah berapa kali ku katakan. Panggil aku Noona ... arasso ? Noona ... "

Protes sang Yeoja sambil menekankan kata 'Noona', Yoochun mengangguk patuh daripada terkena pukulan maut dari sang yeoja.

"Apa kalian sedang berkumpul ? aigo ... wangi sekali, pasti uri Joonggie sedang memasak "

"Nee ... "

Yeoja itu masuk, dan namja muda yang baru disadari kehadirannya pun mengikuti sang yeoja.

"Yunho~ah , ayo masuk ... "

"Nee " suara bariton terdengar jelas

"Oiya, Yoochun~ah , kenalkan ini Yunho , Jung Yunho – dan Yunho ini adalah Yoochun, temannya Joonggie "

Yoochun berjabat tangan dengan namja yang di kenalkan sebagai Jung Yunho tersebut. Setelah perkenalan singkat itu. Mereka melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga.

Changmin dan Junsu langsung meninggalkan buku pelajarannya tergeletak di meja, begitu melihat yeoja tersebut.

"Ahjumma ! " teriak mereka kompak dan langsung berhambur ke pelukan Yeoja itu, dan langsung juga mendapat jitakan keras di kepala mereka.

Yeoja itu bertolak pinggang menatap namja jangkung dan si pemilik bebek tersebut dengan tatapan yang dibuat seram, namun sama sekali tidak terlihat seram.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan panggil aku ahjumma, aku ini masih muda ... panggil aku Noona. Arraso "

"Nee, arraso , Noona " Koor Junsu dan Changmin

Yeoja itu juga mengenalkan namja tinggi (walau tingginya tak melebihi Changmin) itu pada Junsu dan juga Changmin. Mereka juga baru sadar kalau sang namja membawa sebuah koper besar dan tas ransel yang masih melekat di punggungnya.

"Siapa yang dat ... OMMONA ... umma ... "

JaeJoong yang mendengar keributan di ruang tengah, meninggalkan masakannya, dan melihat keadaan tersebut, dia mendapatkan seorang yeoja cantik berada disana. Masih dengan menggunakan apron merah kebanggaanya, dia berlari memeluk ummanya.

Dialah Kim Soohyun, yeoja cantik berambut karamel panjang bergelombang. Yeoja cantik yang lembut namun bisa bertingkah sangat ajaib seketika meninggalkan image lembut yang di tunjukkannya di masyarakat luas.

"Aigo ... uri eagya ... " Mereka berpelukan berputar-putar, melepas rindu mereka. seperti remaja yang bertemu dengan pasangannya. Yang lainnya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka, tak terkecuali namja bermata musang itu.

"Umma, kenapa tidak mengabari Joonggie, kalau mau pulang " Gerutu JaeJoong

"memangnya kenapa eoh ? apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ummamu ini ? Apa Changminnie mengajakmu menonton koleksi film pornonya ? atau Yoochunnie yang membawa majalah-majalah dewasa kerumah untuk kalian baca bersama ? atau Junsu~ie membawa game-game tidak berguna yang hanya akan merusak perkembangan otakmu ? atau ... "

"AHJUMMA ... "

**_Bletak ... bletak ... bletak_**

Jitakan super dilayangkan untuk Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin. Padahal mereka yang mau protes pada tuduhan tidak berprikeremajaan yang dikatakan Soohyun, tapi malah kepala mereka yang sakit.

"YA ... sudah kubilang panggil aku Noona " Teriak Soohyun, JaeJoong terkikik pelan, melihat teman-temannya kesakitan.

Eoh ?

Dia baru menyadari seorang namja yang sedaritadi berdiri di belakang ummanya

"Umma, dia siapa ? " tanya JaeJoong yang dengan tidak sopan menunjuk orang yang tidak di kenalnya

"Dia adalah Jung Yunho, Yunho kenalkan ini adalah uri eagya. JaeJoonggie "

JaeJoong tersenyum dibalas oleh senyuman namja manly tersebut yang membuat JaeJoong terpesona. Mereka berjabat tangan sebentar.

"Nah, Yunho mulai hari ini akan tinggal disini " Kata Soohyun lagi

"Mwo ? " Keempat orang yang lain kaget.

"Nanti akan umma jelaskan. Dan kalian ... awas saja kalau sampai kalian memanggilku 'ahjumma' lagi, kepala kalian tidak akan selamat "

Soohyun menunjuk Junsu, Yoochun, dan Changmin bergantian.

"Nah, Jae.. apa makanannya sudah siap ? umma sangat lapar " Soohyun kembali menatap anaknya penuh harap, JaeJoong mengangguk

"Nee. Sebentar lagi siap. Aku hanya perlu menatanya " kata JaeJoong. Untunglah hari ini JaeJoong masak banyak sekali, jadi bisa cukup untuk tambahan dua orang lain.

JaeJoong meminta Changmin untuk membantunya menata makanan di meja makan. Selang 15 menit kemudian, mereka pun sudah berkumpul melingkar di meja makan untuk makan. Mereka juga terlibat pembicaraan yang seru. Yoochun selalu bertanya tentang kegiatan Umma Soohyun, karena dia adalah penggemar berat Soohyun, Junsu yang selalu dijahili Changmin karena cemburuan, JaeJoong yang ikut-ikutan menjahili Junsu, Soohyun yang berceloteh tentang pengalamannya selama syuting seminggu ini, dan Yunho yang sesekali bicara menanggapi pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya.

Manik mata doe itu diam-diam melirik namja musang yang duduk dihadapannya. JaeJoong sangat menyukai cara namja itu tersenyum sejak pertama kali Yunho menunjukkan senyumannya pada JaeJoong.

Satu jam terlewat begitu saja di ruang makan, sekarang mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah. JaeJoong dan Junsu datang membawakan minuman hangat dan potongan buah setelah sebelumnya mereka membereskan dan mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka.

Sekarang mereka duduk santai di sofa empuk berwarna broken white yang ditata berbentuk letter U

Disisi kiri ada Changmin dan JaeJoong, di tengah ada Yunho yang senyumnya selalu diperhatiakah oleh manik coklat si namja cantik, dia duduk bersama Soohyun, disebelah kanan adalah Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Karena kita sudah berkumpul, jadi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan aku rasa tidak masalah aku mengatakannya pada kalian semua, karena kalian adalah teman-teman terbaik Joonggie dan kalian jugalah yang selalu bersama Joonggie jika aku sedang tidak ada. " ruangan menjadi sunyi karena Soohyun mulai terlihat serius, yang lain memperhatikan dengan seksama.

" Jung Yunho. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini. Dan akan bersekolah bersama kalian di sekolah yang sama. Usianya 1 tahun diatas kalian, jadi dia akan menjadi sunbae kalian disekolah "

Lagi .. namja canti itu mencuri pandang pada Yunho yang saat ini tengah tersenyum manis.

Eoh ? tapi kenapa Ummanya sekarang malah meraih tangan Yunho dan mereka saling bergenggaman tangan dan melayangkan tatapan lembut dan senyuman yang menurut keempat remaja yang lainnya terasa aneh dan err... sedikit intim.

"Aku tetap akan berpergian karena urusan pekerjaan tentu saja. Dan selain kalian ... " Soohyun mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-teman anak laki-lakinya

"Akan ada Yunho yang menemaninya di rumah. Hingga dia tidak akan kesepian lagi " Lanjut Soohyun berganti memandang JaeJoong dan Yunho dengan lembut

"Ngomong-ngomong ahjumma, Yunho ini siapa ? kenapa Ahj ... Noona bisa mempercayaan Joonggie padanya " Tanya Changmin, yang tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan sembarang orang tinggal dengan sahabat baiknya tersebut, dia sempat heran pada Soohyun yang memang sulit sekali percaya pada orang lain tapi malah membawa orang asing ke rumah.

Soohyun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia adalah Appa baru JaeJoong "

"MWOYA ?! "

- TBC -

Well ... ottokhae ?

Kira-kira di lanjutkan atau tidak ?

Aku baru di sini, jadi kalau banyak kekurangan mohon di maafkan.

MOHON bantuannya chingu-deul semua


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**New Appa?**

**Cast :**

**JaeJoong Kim, Yunho Jung**

**Other Cast:**

**Changmin Shim, Junsu Kim, Yoochun Park , Soohyun Kim **

**Genre :**

**Family, Romance**

**Rating:**

**T **

**Desclaimer :**

**I have only the story. Yunjae Belong to each other and God**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~ CHAP 1 ~  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

JaeJoong menggerutu kesal begitu sampai di kelasnya bersama dengan Changmin. Pasangan Yoochun-Junsu sampai heran sendiri setelah mendegar bunyi tas yang di lempar begitu saja di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa dia ? " tanya Junsu pada Changmin yang hanya di jawab dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

JaeJoong masih saja menggerutu.

Dia benar-benar kesal.

Pertama dua hari yang lalu , Ummanya tiba-tiba saja kembali, padahal setahunya, Soohyun harusnya sedang ada di Australia untuk pembuatan film terbarunya, Soohyun datang membawa pemuda yang umurnya setahun diatas JaeJoong dan mengenalkannya sebagai Appa barunya, demi Tuhan, bahkan pemilik nama Jung Yunho itu baru saja berusia 18 tahun. Setelah mengenalkan Yunho di depan teman-temannya, Ummanya pergi begitu saja, melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya, terbang kembali ke Australia. Meninggalkan JaeJoong dengan tanda tanya sebesar gajah, binatang kesukaannya. Heran pada sang Umma yang malah menikahi namja yang masih sekolah, padahal ratusan namja yang lebih mapan dan mungkin lebih baik bertekuk lutut padanya.

Kedua. JaeJoong sempat shock begitu tahu kalau namja yang sejak kedatangannya itu selalu diperhatikan diam-diam, yang senyumnya mampu membuatnya tersenyum dan tersipu malu, yang suara baritonnya mampu membuat desiran aneh di dadanya, malah di perkenalkan sebagai suami baru Ummanya. Dan sayangnya harus pasrah menerima kondisi tersebut setelah Umma dan suami barunya menunjukkan foto pernikahan mereka, serta surat-surat sah pernikahan mereka. Dan dia tentu saja harus meredam debaran aneh di jantungnya setiap kali berhadapan dengan namja Jung itu. Sedikit kesal juga sebenarnya.

Ketiga. Ternyata Yunho itu sifatnya sama ajaibnya dengan Soohyun. Dia usil dan cerewet seperti Soohyun. Dia senang sekali menjahili JaeJoong, dan jangan lupakan sifat manjanya yang harus selalu di hadapi oleh JaeJoong jika dia tidak mau kelakuannya itu dilaporan oleh sang 'appa' pada Ummanya. Bisa diceramahi habis-habisan kalau itu terjadi. Dia juga memaksa JaeJoong untuk memanggilnya 'Appa' jika sedang di rumah, dan 'Hyung' kalau sedang di luar rumah.

JaeJoong mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuat moodnya buruk seketika dan membuat appanya memiliki julukan baru untuknya.

.

.

**_~flash back~_**

_JaeJoong baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Keinginnya untuk mengluarkan cairan dari tubuhnya sebenarnya yang mendesaknya untuk bangun pagi ini. Mengingat kamar mandi di kamarnya pipa airnya sedang bermasalah. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, dan menyelesaikan urusannya di kamar mandi di lantai 2 di dekat kamarnya._

_Dia masih mengantuk. Matanya terpejam sementara cairan dari tubuhnya mengalir terus ke closet._

_"lega ... " ujarnya setelah buang air kecil. Dia menekan tombol di closet hingga air mengalir menyiram urinenya. Dia berbalik ketika ingin menaikkan celana piyamanya. Dan _

_"Kyaaa ... kaaau ... sejak kapan kau ada disana ? "_

_Histeris. JaeJoong dengan gerakan cepat menarik celananya ke atas. Sementara orang yang ditunjuk JaeJoong yang tidak lain adalah Yunho hanya menyeringai aneh memperhatikan tingkah panik 'anak'nya yang menurutnya berlebihan._

_"Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mengunci pintu .. " balasnya tak mau kalah_

_"Kau ... kau melihatnya ? " Tanya JaeJoong takut-takut, dia tahu dia yang salah tapi kan ..._

_"melihat apa ? " Yunho pura-pura tidak tahu_

_"Kau melihatku sedang buang air kecil kan ? "_

_"Lalu ? "_

_Yunho dengan wajah innocentnya menjawab dengan santai_

_"Jadi kau melihatnya kan ? " Tanya JaeJoong lagi_

_"Melihat apa ? " Yunho masih pura-pura tidak mengerti ucapan JaeJoong_

_"Itu ... itu ... "_

_Aigo ... bahkan JaeJoong sendiri malu mengatakan maksudnya_

_"Ah ... apa maksudmu benda kecil yang tadi menyembul dari balik celanamu? Benda kecil yang cepat-cepat kau sembunyikan ? " Tanya Yunho dengan wajah usilnya dan seringai lebarnya dengan menekankan kata 'kecil'_

_"Yaaa ... Yah ... benda kecil apa maksudmu ? " Bentak JaeJoong yang wajahnya sudah merah padam._

_"Aigo masa kau tidak tahu ... itu lho, benda kecil yang ada diantara pahamu. Apa sekarang kita namai 'little Joonggie' saja agar kita mudah menyebutnya ... " goda Yunho, merah di wajah JaeJoong semakin merah, kesal dan malu tentu saja._

_"Argh ... dasar beruang mesum ! "_

_Karena tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi untuk menghadapi sang Appa,diapun meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan menghentakkan kakinya diiringi dengan tawa kemenangan membahana milik Yunho_

**_~end of flash back~_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

JaeJoong menggerutu kesal

"Menyebalkan, dasar beruang mesum. Enak saja bilang punyaku kecil, wajar sajakan. Aku masih 17 tahun dan masih dalam perkembangan. Aish ... "

Rambut almondnya kembali dia acak-acak.

"Waeyo ? apa ada yang terjadi ? " Tanya Junsu, JaeJoong langsung menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi pada teman-temannya. Bisa malu karena di tertawakan nanti.

"Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Yunho Hyung ? " tanya Yoochun

Blush

Aish ... jeongmal JaeJoong benar-benar malu dan kesal pada kejadian itu.

"Benar juga , apa terjadi sesuatu, biasanya orang yang baru tinggal bersama, akan mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang tidak di sengaja. Misalnya ketika kau sedang ada di kamar mandi dan kau lupa mengunci pintu, lalu tiba-tiba Yunho hyung masuk dan melihat 'Little Joonggie' mu, atau ... "

"YA ! " JaeJoong yang wajahnya sudah memerah langsung berteriak memotong analisa si jangkung. Dari sekian banyak kejadian tak di sengaja, mengapa justru Changmin memberikan contoh yang tepat sekali seperti apa yang di alaminya.

"Wajahmu merah Jae ... " Kata Yoochun

"Ani ... " bantah JaeJoong, yang langsung buang muka, menghindar dari tatapan teman-temannya, menyembunyikan semburat merah parah yang timbul di wajah cantiknya.

Changmin yang sudah lama mengenal JaeJoong pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tak disangka tebakannya ternyata benar terlihat dari tingkah sahabat kecilnya itu. JaeJoong sampai harus melayangkan pukulan ke bahu Changmin namun belum juga mampu meredam tawa khas milik namja berbibir tipis tersebut. Hingga bel masuk sekolah berbunyi, dan Yoochun segera kembali ke kelasnya sendiri.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu belajar mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali JaeJoong menguap ketika ada pelajaran sejarang yang tidak disukainya. Dan Junsu yang mengerenyit heran saat songsaengnim menjelaskan materi pelajaran matematika. Changmin terlihat santai sambil sesekali memakan cemilan yang ada di bawah laci mejanya.

Tak terasa sudah waktunya untuk istrirahat siang. Suasana kelas langsung berubah riuh, banyak siswa yang berkumpul sesuai kelompok pertemanannya, ada yang langsung keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin. Begitu juga dengan tiga sahabat disana

"Ya ... Changmin~ah ... siapa yang paling lambat sampai kantin, dia yang traktir makanan " lengkingan suara lumba-lumba terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga JaeJoong yang berada di sebelahnya. Selanjutnya namja imut itu berlari keluar kelas tanpa aba-aba

"YA ... DuckButt .. kau Curang ... " kali ini suara tenor yang memekakan telinga JaeJoong. Namja jangkung itu langsung melesat keluar kelas.

Aigo ...

Sepertinya JaeJoong harus terus bersabar duduk diantara mereka yang memiliki suara lengkingan yang dahsyat yang bisa keluar sewaktu-waktu. Dua orang itu memang senang sekali berteriak jika sudah bersama, dan sepertinya mereka melakukan taruhan bodoh lagi kali ini.

JaeJoong menyusul mereka berjalan ke kantin dengan langkah santai. Toh pasti kedua temannya itu sudah akan memesan makanannya juga. Di koridor dia bertemu dengan Yoochun, JaeJoong menceritakan tentang hal tadi. Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan ke kantin bersama.

Dan benar saja, Changmin dan Junsu sudah ada di salah satu bangku di kantin, Terlihat wajah Junsu yang cemberut, sepertinya Junsu kalah lagi kali ini. Yoochun duduk di samping Junsu dan JaeJoong disamping Changmin. Benar kan, sudah ada makanan untuk JaeJoong dan Junsu juga. Tentu Changmin tahu betul apa makanan kesukaan JaeJoong begitu juga dengan Junsu mengetahui makanan kesukaan Yoochun.

"Jadi siapa yang menang ? " tanya JaeJoong yang pada dasarnya sudah tahu

"Si jerapah itu curang, dia tadi menarik tanganku dan menghambatku berlari " adu Junsu, Yoochun menepuk pelan punggung Junsu

"Mwo ? yang curang duluan kan kau dolphin " balas Changmin singkat, dia tak ingin lama-lama berdebat karena makanan sudah menanti untuk dimasukkan ke perutnya melalui mulutnya.

Acara makan mereka kali ini seperti biasa, di selingi dengan acara mari-menggoda-Junsu, membuat namja Chubby itu kesal dan Yoochun yang harus berkali-kali menenangkannya.

"KYA ... KYA ..."

"TAMPANNYA ... "

Tiba-tiba suara yang di dominasi oleh para Yeoja terdengar memekakan telinga ke empat orang itu dan tentu saja telinga orang yang tidak ikut berteriak.

Penasaran

Akhirnya keempat orang itu mengikuti arah pandang para Yeoja yang berteriak. Dan rupanya, seorang Jung Yunho baru saja memasuki kantin sekolah di temani beberapa Yeoja cantik di sekelilingnya. Dia tampak sedang bercengkrama dengan salah satunya sambil tersenyum manis, senyum yang sempat membuat JaeJoong terpesona. Namun sekarang malah membuat JaeJoong muak karena seenaknya di layangkan untuk orang banyak.

Aigo ...

JaeJoong memandang malas pada Appanya tersebut.

"Ck ... tebar pesona begitu, apa sih hebatnya dia, sampai umma memilih untuk menikah dengannya. Menyebalkan " Gerutu JaeJoong, dia mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan tidak nafsu lagi makan

"Kau seperti yeoja yang sedang cemburu Jae, menggerutu tidak jelas " celetuk Changmin yang pasti mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya itu

"Mwoya ? enak saja. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan, bukankah dia sudah menikah dengan Umma, tapi kenapa kelakuannya malah seperti itu, menyebalkan " sangkal JaeJoong.

JaeJoong melanjutkan makannya dengan perasaan kesal, namun sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di lehernya, menghentikan makannya dan nafsu makannya ketika doe indah itu melihat siapa si pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Lepas ... "

JaeJoong langsung menghentakkan tangan tersebut. Si pemilik tangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho, yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana, duduk di samping JaeJoong.

"Aigo ... uri aegya jahat sekali " wajah sedih dan memelas dari Yunho sukses membuat kaki JaeJoong di bawah meja sana di tendang oleh Junsu dan Yoochun bersamaan.

Mereka menatap tajam pada JaeJoong, menyuruhnya untuk bersikap lebih baik pada Appa barunya.

Dibalas dengan tatapan malas oleh JaeJoong namun tetap menuruti isyarat yang di berikan oleh kedua sahabat di depannya.

"Mianhae ... " Ujar JaeJoong pasrah.

"Ah ... aegya manis sekali ... " Yunho mencubit sebelah pipi JaeJoong gemas, membuat si pemiliknya mencibir kesal, dan hal tersebut malah di pandang oleh teman-temannya sebagai moment Appa – aegya yang sangat manis dan hangat.

"Menyebalkan ... " Gerutu JaeJoong yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Ah lapar sekali ... Aegya , bisa kah kau pesankan aku makanan ? aku sangat lapar, karena aku baru disini, aku tidak tahu mana makanan yang enak. Jadi pesankan aku makanan , nee ? " Pinta Yunho dengan wajah aegyo-nya yang di buat-buat , semakin menambah muak JaeJoong

Tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun, dalam satu waktu, Junsu menendang kaki JaeJoong dan Changmin menyikut lengan JaeJoong.

"NEE ... arasso .. "

JaeJoong berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah yang memerah luar biasa kesal. Bisa-bisa dia mati kesal karena tingkah Appanya itu dan badannya babak belur karena di tendang dan disikut. Aigo ... JaeJoonggie kau sungguh berlebihan.

Ugh .. mengapa teman-temannya malah terlihat membela sang Appa, mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan Appa barunya tersebut

Aigo ... JaeJoong terus saja menggerutu dalam hati.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

Rumah keluarga Kim (ah ... atau mungkin sekarang harus di ganti dengan 'Jung' , karena kepala keluarga baru mereka bermarga 'Jung')

Yunho mengendurkan dasi seragam sekolah lamanya, yang masih belum di ganti dengan seragam sekolah baru karena baru hari ini dia masuk sekolah.

"Lelahnya ... "

Dia menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Sementara JaeJoong melihatnya dengan jengah. Dia melewati Appa barunya itu begitu saja

"Nae little Joonggie, mau kemana? "

Gezz ... JaeJoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan menatap tajam namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan tampang innocentnya.

"Buatkan aku minuman ya, aku haus sekali. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan " ujar Yunho sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu namun di pandang jijik oleh JaeJoong.

"Buat saja sendiri. Kau kan punya tangan, lagipula apa yang membuatmu lelah. Seharian kerjamu hanya tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis saja " sungut JaeJoong

"Eoh ? siapa yang tebar pesona. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat kalau gadis-gadis itu yang mendekatiku. Bukan aku " balas Yunho

"Tetap saja kau meladeni mereka. hey ... kau ini Appaku, kau sudah menikah dengan Umma. Ingat itu " Kata JaeJoong mengingatkan, sementara yang di ingatkan hanya tersenyum licik

"Jadi kau sudah mengakuiku sebagai Appamu , aigoo ... aku senang sekali .." Ekspresi senang berlebihan a.k.a euforia ditampakkan dari wajah berahang tegas tersebut, membuat JaeJoong bergidik ngeri.

"Menyebalkan, siapa yang sudah mengakuimu " teriak JaeJoong tak terima

"Tadi bukankah kau bilang 'kau ini Appaku' . aigo ... little Joonggie sungguh menggemaskan "

Muka JaeJoong memerah kali ini, malu , tidak terima dan kesal pada sikap sang Appa. Sepertinya dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi keisengan sang Appa muda tersebut.

.

.

**YUNHO's POV**

Apa yang harus aku katakan tentang hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku.

Menyebalkan.

Mungkin kata itu saja tidak cukup. Bukankah ini Seoul, tapi kenapa para siswi itu terlihat begitu kampungan. Mereka terus saja mendekatiku dan bertingkah sok manja dan sok kenal. Aigo ... apakah mereka tidak pernah melihat pria tampan, eoh ? *aigoo ... Appa narsis

Karena aku adalah namja yang baik, ramah, tidak sombong, dan rendah hati , aku tidak mungkin kan bersikap acuh tak acuh pada mereka yang sengaja mendekatiku. Dan, hey ... jangan salahkan aku kalau mereka mendekatiku. Toh bukan aku yang mendekati mereka.

Tapi lihat, namja cantik di hadapanku ini sekarang sedang mengerucutkan bibir seksinya, karena berdebat denganku. Salah satu perdebatannya adalah karena gadis-gadis itu.

Ck ... sudah ku katakan bukan, bukan aku yang mendekati mereka, tapi mereka lah yang selalu menempel padaku. Kenapa namja cantik di depanku ini tidak mengerti juga.

"Ya ... Tuan Jung. Ingat ya aku belum menerimamu sebagai Appaku. " dia mendesah kesal. Aku memasang muka memelas.

Dengan santai ku rogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponsel silver metalik milikku. aku menyeringai licik padanya, ku hubungi seseorang dan tak lama orang yang kuhubungi tersebut mengangkat ku

"Yeoboseyo, Yeobo~ya ... " ujarku manja

_"Nee ... waeyo Yunnie~ah " _

Tanyanya lembut.

"Uri Aegya, jahat sekali padaku, dia tidak mau menerimaku sebagai appanya, dia juga tidak mau mendengarkan aku , tidak menuruti kata-kataku. Yeobo~ya . aku sedih sekali " aduku padanya.

Aku melihat JaeJoong melotot ke arahku, dengan tatapan siap membunuh siapapun yang di tujukan padaku, namun kesannya tetap saja imut, tidak seram sama sekali.

_"Mwo ? berikan telponnya pada Joonggie "_

Aku menyeringai senang.

"Nae Yeobo ingin bicara denganmu ... "

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke depannya, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari dudukku. Dia berdecak kesal, dan melangkah dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke arahku. Dengan kasar dia mengambil ponsel di gengamanku.

Hahaha

Kau tidak akan menang melawan seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

**JAEJOONG's POV**

Sial

Namja itu benar-benar mengesalkan.

Dia menghubungi Umma dan mengadu pada Umma tentang perlakuanku padanya

Cih .. benar-benar ke kanakan.

"Yeo ... yeoboseyo " Sapaku takut-takut, sedikit ngeri karena kalau umma sudah marah dia benar-benar akan jadi menyeramkan.

_"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap baik pada Appamu, Joonggie ? Kenapa Yunnie sampai mengadu padaku. Apa kau sudah berbuat keterlaluan padanya ? "_

Ck ... menyebalkan

"An... ani Umma, aku ... "

_"Dengar Joonggie, bersikap baiklah pada Appamu, turuti perintahnya, dan jangan membantahnya, bantu dia jika dia kesulitan, Umma tidak akan mengampunimu jika Yunnie mengadu lagi pada Umma, arraso "_

Gezz ... apa-apaan ini ? bahkan umma begitu membelanya seperti itu. Memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang dan berkata tidak akan mengampuniku segala lagi.

"Tapi Umma, ini tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Aku kesal padanya, karena di sekolah dia suka tebar pesona dengan para sunbae yeoja. Dia kan suami umma, jadi ... "

_"MWO ? Tebar pesona ? yeoja ? "_

Hahaha ... mati kau Jung Yunho. Umma pasti akan marah padamu kali ini.

Aku balas menyeringai ke arahnya, tapi dia malah tersenyum kearahku, santai sekali menanggapi aduanku pada Umma, seperti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Nee , Umma .. dia ... "

_"Lalu kau berbuat apa ? " _tanya Umma

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku bingung. Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?

"Aku ? aku tidak berbuat apa-apa Umma " Jawabku asal, karena sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa maksud pertanyaan umma

_"Mwoya ? Appamu di goda gadis-gadis dan kau tidak berbuat apa-apa ? YA ... Joonggie~ah, harusnya kau bisa menjaga Appamu dengan baik. Yunho itu terlalu baik dan ramah pada semua orang, dia juga tampan , pasti banyak gadis yang mendekatinya, dan dia dengan sifatnya itu, dia tidak akan tega mengacuhkan mereka. harusnya kau bisa menjaga Appamu dari gangguan gadis genit di sekolahmu. Aigo ... Joonggie~ah, tugasmu bertambah satu lagi, yaitu mengawasi Appamu, jangan sampai gadis-gadis itu berbuat macam-macam pada Appamu, Arasso "_

Aku hanya bisa membuka mulutku terperangah dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ucapan Umma.

"Nee … "

Dengan lemas akhirnya aku hanya bias menuruti kata-kata umma. Sementara namja di hadapanku yang tengah terduduk santai sedang menyeringai ke arahku.

Apa-apaan ini ?

Kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan

KENAPA ?

Dan apa itu yang umma bilang

Baik

Ramah

Tampan

Hell NO … demi Tuhan , umma … kau tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya orang yang kau nikahi itu.

Umma memutuskan sambungan teleponnya setelah menegaskan dan mengancamku jika aku tidak mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkannya.

Aku melempar ponselnya dan tepat mengenai dadanya dan jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dia meringis sedikit lalu seringainya kembali berkembang, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Ya Tuhan ini akan sangat merepotkan T_T

.

.

Tarik Bang Changmin

**~Te. Be. Ce ~**


End file.
